marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny Avengers Annual Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Paul Renaud | Inker1_1 = Paul Renaud | Colourist1_1 = Paul Renaud | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Daniel Ketchum | Synopsis1 = On Mojoworld, Mojo is in conference with a group of executives called the Suits, looking for a captivating program. Mojo pitches his "pitch to end all pitches... Avengers of the Supernatural!" However, the executives warn that should he fail them again, they'll release the Critics on him. Mojo then starts narrating: At Avengers Mansion, Wasp and Rogue are gossiping by the pool when Havok does a cannonball to put an end to it. Out of annoyance, Wasp pushes Havok back into the pool when he climbs out. Meanwhile, Wonder Man accidentally interrupts Scarlet Witch's seven hours-long casting. Downstairs, Captain America and Sunfire are playing pool while Thor and Wolverine are getting drunk. Unfortunately, Thor gets too inebriated and mistakes Wolverine for a troll and slams his head against the ceiling. Suddenly, they detect the scent of brimstone, as Ghost Rider appears and attacks them. The Avengers are caught off guard as Ghost Rider slaps some sort of headband on Thor's forehead, causing him to vanish. As the Unity Squad tried to get their bearings, the rest of the Avengers of the Supernatural, Doctor Strange, Blade, Satana, Man-Thing and Manphibian join the party. One-by-one, the Unity Squad are subdued by Mojo's headbands, until only Cap, Wonder Man and Scarlet Witch are left standing. Scarlet Witch entraps Strange, noting that he's speaking as if from some poorly written script. Unfortunately, she doesn't get the chance to figure out what's going on, as Satana places headbands on her and Wonder Man. Cap is the last to go down and they are all teleported to Mojoworld. Mojo then starts using the Avengers in his new series: Martian Transylvania Super Hero Mutant Monster Hunter High School. He places Cap, Wasp, Thor and Scarlet Witch as a popular kids group, while Havok, Rogue, Wolverine and Sunfire are another gang clad in black. Janet, cast as Thor's girlfriend, passes a glance at Alex Summers/Havok, prompting Thor to get angry. Mojo is directing all this from behind the scenes with Wonder Man at his side. The Suits call him, demanding he make the show more interesting by turning Ghost Rider evil, forcing Wanda to kill him, the man she loves. Though Mojo is hesitant to go through with that too soon, the Suits threaten to replace him, forcing him to make it work. So Wanda enters the Sanctum Sanctorum, seeking advice about her love for Johnny Blaze from the Antiquated Stereotype Geek Brigade, composed of Strange, Manphibian, Blade and Satana. Strange is appalled that she would fall for Blaze and warns her not to fall in love. Despondent and confused, Wanda runs out into the rain, where she runs into Blaze. He confesses his feelings for her, before Wanda reveals that she is pregnant. Suddenly, Blaze gets upset and turns into Ghost Rider, breaking character and starts racing off the set, breaking Mojo's control over his captives. Scarlet Witch attacks Mojo, berating him for tampering with Blaze's mind. For making the Spirit of Vengeance believe it had creating an offspring, he had shut down Johnny Blaze's influence. Without its human conscience, Ghost Rider will seek vengeance on all life, perceiving life to be a sin. The collective heroes and anti-heroes prepare to leave, but Mojo pleads them to stay and save Mojoworld, pointing out there are so many innocent slaves they are sworn to protect. Ghost Rider soon unleashes his Penance Stare upon Mojoworld, causing everyone to feel the weight of their sins. Strange manages to shield his allies temporarily from the Penance Stare. He then turns to Satana for help, stating that they must exorcise the Spirit of Vengeance from Blaze, resetting the curse and temper the spirit. The heroes then attack Ghost Rider, but Thor's attack causes him to grow to gigantic size. Satana then attempts to exorcize him but is incapacitated before she could do so. Man-Thing attempts to consume Ghost Rider, but is swiftly destroyed from the inside. With no other options left, Scarlet Witch confronts Ghost Rider, acknowledging her fault in allowing her lie to set Ghost Rider wild. As Ghost Rider charges at her, Rogue grapples with him, using her powers to pull the curse into herself. Unfortunately, she cannot bear the burden and pleads Blaze to retake the curse. Though he considers being free of Ghost Rider, he cannot bear the sight of Rogue suffering, so he retakes the curse. The heroes then return to Avengers Mansion, where Blaze sulks at being the bearer of the Ghost Rider again. Wasp interrupts his diatribe by pushing him into the pool. The Unity Squad then all jump into the pool. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** Realm of Mortan'L's Insanity ** ** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The first appearance of the Avengers of the Supernatural! • When the producers of the Mojoverse can’t make a hit series they call on Mojo to gather an all-new, all-creepy Avengers! • Can the Uncanny Avengers survive the wrath of an unleashed Spirit of Vengeance? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}